1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an end-sealant composition, a liquid crystal display panel having the end-sealant composition and a panel, and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an end-sealant composition for sealing a fill port after filling a liquid crystal display with liquid crystals, a liquid crystal display panel having the end-sealant composition and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for high-performance display devices has increased. Such high-performance display devices can be used to display various kinds of information, such as images, graphics, and text. According to such demand, display industries have shown rapid growth in recent years.
In particular, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices have been continuously developed for years and have increased greatly in popularity as a next generation display device because the LCD device has low power consumption, lightweight and thin thickness, and does not release harmful electromagnetic radiation compared to a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display device. The LCD devices have drawn attention for use as large sized display device along with plasma display panels (“PDPs”), which have screen sizes of more than 30 inches, useful for digital broadcasting.
The LCD device itself includes two substrates, with liquid crystals having an intermediate state between solid state and liquid state, and electrodes formed in an enclosed space between the two substrates. An image is displayed in the LCD device by rotating the liquid crystals by application of an electric field generated between the two electrodes. LCD devices are widely used in different electronic devices, such as electronic watches, electronic calculators, personal computers and television sets.
An LCD panel is typically manufactured by bonding a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor, and other components, to a second substrate including a common electrode using a sealant; filling the space between the first and second substrates with the liquid crystals via a fill port; and sealing the fill port using an end-sealant.
The end-sealant used in this operation is typically formed by curing an end-sealant composition which includes a photoinitiator. However, the liquid crystals are polluted by an elution of the uncured end-sealant composition. Thereby, inferior image of the LCD device, such as a stain and an incidental image is displayed. The elution of the end-sealant composition easily is generated in the liquid crystals of a high dielectric constant, which are driven by a low voltage.